1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for mixing and spraying plasters, acoustical materiels, stucco, waterproofing, fireproofing, and other cementitious materiels compatable for pumping by a Moineau type progressive cavity pump. This invention furthur relates to a machine for mixing and conveniently fully discharging batches of concrete or mortar.
2. The Prior Art
In the construction industry, machines for spraying plasters are known. Many provide a simple hopper which is loaded with materiels pre-mixed with water; others provide integral mixing tanks which are permanently affixed to the chassis and are not capable of being rotated to discharge batches of concrete or mortar. The Moineau type pumps mounted are frequently very difficult to reach on the underside of these machines, and are not easily changed or serviced. Other machines, specifically designed for mixing and discharging batches of concrete are also well known, but do not have the ability to pump and spray other materiels.